A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for remotely managing a private radio cell which is connected to a public radio network. The invention relates further to an access computer for a private radio cell and to an end device.
B. Related Art
A private radio cell comprises a transmitting and receiving station which is employed in relatively small, private areas, such as e.g. a building, and expands a radio network of a public mobile network operator. The use of the private radio cell is possible with devices of corresponding communication standards. The benefit of a private radio cell lies, inter alia, in the opening up of places that are difficult to reach by radio technology, but also in the capacity expansion in areas already supplied. The coupling of the private radio cell to the public radio network of the mobile network operator is usually effected via existing private connections, by which the provider of the public radio network saves costs for leased lines.
The management of such a private radio cell is typically effected by an administrator who is connected to a control unit (e.g. a gateway computer) of the private radio cell. The management of the private radio cell necessitates the presence of the administrator at the computer, in order e.g. to make the use of the private radio cell possible to an end device unknown to the radio cell.
A private radio cell in a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) communication network is known as a femtocell, whose use is possible with any 3G (third generation)- or UMTS-capable telephone. Such a femtocell is additionally integrated into public mobile radio networks, so that an uninterrupted handoff of connections is effected between the femtocell and the UMTS network. The coupling to the UMTS network is usually effected via a broadband Internet connection. The femtocell is coupled here by cable to a private Internet gateway, normally in the form of a DSL modem.
It is the object of the present invention to state a method and an apparatus which permit an improved management of a private radio cell. Furthermore, there are to be stated an access computer, an end device and an apparatus which facilitate the administration of a private radio cell.